Dwadzieścia cztery kosy
by Akolitka
Summary: Czasami ogrom cierpienia może oddać tylko dziecięca rymowanka...


Roy zacisnął zęby.

Gdyby tego nie zrobił inni mogliby usłyszeć jego krzyk.

A nie wyglądało na to, że dałby sobie teraz z tym radę.

_Piosenka za szóstkę, kieszeń żyta i _

Widział spłowiałe i poszarpane zasłony łóżka poruszane nocnym powietrzem, czarne w przytłumionym świetle sińce na nadgarstkach dłoni Nathana i jego włosy, spośród których spływała ciemnoczerwona krew. Do jego uszu dobiegało cichnące żężenie chłopaka i nieoczekiwanie zdał sobie sprawę jak niewiele Nathan mówił. W zasadzie nie rozmawiali ze sobą zbyt wiele, no może na początku, a i wtedy to on zawsze zaczynał mówić. Kiedy jeździli do szkoły, uczyli się wieczorami, słuchali muzyki, kochali się, zawsze milczeli. Ale teraz Roy wiedział, że lepiej by było gdyby Nathan coś powiedział.

_Zapiekanych w cieście kosów mendle trzy. _

W uszach dudniła mu krew, kiedy do niego podszedł. Nathan był odwrócony do niego tyłem, więc nie widział jego twarzy i nie mógł być pewien, że jest przytomny. Pochylił się nad nim przypominając sobie wszystkie te chwile, kiedy leżeli w łóżku, wyczerpani i szczęśliwi, wsłuchując się nawzajem w bicie swoich serc. Chwycił jego ramię i przewrócił go na plecy, jęcząc cicho, kiedy to zobaczył

_Przekrojono ciasto, ptaszków zabrzmiał chór. _

Twarz Nathana była jednocześnie sina i blada, a spomiędzy na półrozwartych warg wypływała strużka krwi. Roy nie wyczuwał tętna, a oddechu nie słyszał, od kiedy tu wszedł. Z oddali usłyszał głuchy odgłos kroków i zdrętwiał. Upuścił martwe już ciało kochanka, które upadło na ziemie, uderzając w nią głucho.

_Co za pyszne danie na królewski dwór! _

Po chwili biegło już kilka osób, a ich kroki brzmiały niczym dzwon żałobny, requiem dla człowieka, którego już nie było wśród żywych. Chciał komuś o tym powiedzieć, musiał to zrobić jak najszybciej. Powiedzieć im wszystko, co wiedział o Nathanie i to, czego nikt inny nie wiedział. Powiedzieć im, że to tylko ciało, pusta muszla...

Chciał im powiedzieć o każdej chwili, kiedy patrzyli na siebie w autobusie, o wszystkich spłoszonych spojrzeniach, jakie dzielili.

Chciał im powiedzieć o zarumienionej twarzy i błyszczących oczach, kiedy go całował.

Chciał im powiedzieć o pierwszej nocy na cmentarzu za ich domami.

Chciał im powiedzieć o każdej chwili, kiedy wsłuchiwał się w jego oddech i był szczęśliwy.

Chciał im powiedzieć o wyrzutach sumienia, kiedy czytał w Bibli o Bogu karzącym Sodomitów.

Chciał im powiedzieć o szczęściu, jakie go przepełniało, gdy znalazł Nathana w lesie i kiedy zaproponował mu zamieszkanie w nieużywanej szopie.

Chciał im powiedzieć o tym jak bardzo musiał się wtedy powstrzymywać, żeby nie pójść tam i nie kochać się z nim do świtu

Chciał im powiedzieć o tym, że praca, jaką wykonywał na farmie ojca, wożenie uczniów do szkoły, uczenie się czegokolwiek i niedzielne kazania były niczym w porównaniu do tego, co mógłby znieść za choćby jeszcze jeden pocałunek.

I że ze wszystkich rzeczy na ziemi, ta jedna jest dla niego nieosiągalna.

_Król był w skarbcu, liczył tam pieniądze swe, _

Rody nie dbał o nic innego, pochłonięty w tym pozbawionym łez opłakiwaniu ukochanego. Cały świat mógłby przestać istnieć, gdyby tylko mógł odzyskać Nathan.

Sam poświęciłby z radością swoje życie dla niego, gdyby tylko mógł wrócić do życia i o nim zapomnieć.

Nathan zasługiwał na coś lepszego niż to.

Na długie, szczęśliwe życie wypełnione przyjemnościami.

Zaczął się trząść. Jego ciało drżało w szlochu, a on sam nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Od drzwi rozległ się głośny krzyk i wkrótce oderwano go od stygnącego, lepkiego ciała Nathan. Przez jakiś czas leżał na prowizorycznie skonstruowanym fotelu z wyblakłych poduszek i w milczeniu obserwował ratowników próbujących wlać życie w zwłoki.

Kiedy w końcu nakryli je białym, dziurawym prześcieradłem, przyszła kolej na niego. Z ulgą poczuł przebijającą jego skórę igłę i sączący się przez nią zadziwiająco chłodny płyn.

Po chwili ogarnęła go fala spokoju i próbował nie zasnąć.

Wyglądało na to, że nie dał rady.

Pochłonęła go nicość.

_Królowa w komnacie bułkę z miodem je.  
_

Gdy otworzył oczy zobaczył strapione miny rodziców i pożałował, że nie może wrócić na bezpieczne wody obojętności. Dowiedział się, że jest w szpitalu, i że pogrzeb Nathaniela odbędzie się w przyszłym tygodniu. Przez chwilę jeszcze zadawał pytania i zdołał zebrać wszystko do kupy.

Nathan został zbity mocnym uderzeniem w tył czaszki.

Koledzy, z którymi włamali się do tego starego domu nagle zniknęli.

Wtedy już wiedział, co musi zrobić

_Służebna w ogrodzie wietrzy ubrań stos, _

Od jakiegoś czasu czuł, że znajduje się w martwym punkcie. Jak gdyby umarł razem z Natanielem i jednocześnie jego duch został na ziemi. Jego żałoba trwała trzy lata. Trzy długie, wypełnione spokojnym oczekiwania lata. Pozornie nic się nie zmieniło – nadal chodził do szkoły, nadal pracował na farmie, która po śmierci ojca stała się jego własnością, opiekował się matką, chodził, co niedzielę do kościoła i po skończonym nabożeństwie zamieniał kilka słów z pastorem. Nie miał wielu przyjaciół, w zasadzie odsunął się od ludzi z nielicznymi wyjątkami – jedna z jego sąsiadek, Stara Maud sama domyśliła się wszystkiego i nic nie mówiąc pomagała mu w chwilach zwątpienia.

Wiele dziewczyn zwracało na niego uwagę, niektóre nawet wprost go zaczepiały po niedzielnym nabożeństwie, zapraszając go na przechadzkę albo pytając czy nie przewiezie ich swoim autem. Zawsze odmawiał.

Wreszcie, w trzecią rocznicę śmierci Nathana, Roy odszedł.

Spakował cicho swoje rzeczy poprosił Starą Maud o opiekę nad matką. Część zwierząt sprzedał już wcześniej, a resztę oddał na przechowanie pastorowi.

Wsiadł do samochodu i raz na zawsze opuścił Broondhed.

A potem zrobił wszystkie rzeczy, o których rozmawiali.

Pojechał do Nevady i spotkał się z jego matką, mówiąc jej o wszystkim i mając wrażenie, że Nathan jest obok niego. Kiedy mu podziękowała za wszystko, co dla niego zrobił, wyszedł bez słowa.

Pojechał do Anglii i był w British Museum, pod pałacem Buckingham i w Tower, myśląc, że Nathan patrzy na to, co on.

Pojechał do Włoch, zwiedził Florencję, Rzym, Urbino, był w Uffizi, Casa Buonarotti i w Muzeach Watykańskich, czując, że nie tylko on syci się tym pięknem, o którym tyle od niego słyszał.

Pojechał na Węgry i zatańczył w jakiejś obskurnej knajpce czardasza, niemal czując rozgrzane ciało Nathana przy sobie.

Pojechał do Egiptu i sunął palcami po malowidłach, płaskorzeźbach i posągach, wdychając parne powietrze, oglądając piramidy i opalając się niemal na brąz.

Pojechał do Grecji i zwiedzając Akropol przypominał sobie wszystko to, co usłyszał od niego o greckiej miłości i zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo jest samotny bez niego.

Pojechał do Brazylii i przedzierał się przez pełne anakond i moskitów dorzecza Amazonki, czując po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu, że naprawdę żyje.

Pojechał do Teksasu i zemścił się na Burke'm. To był z jego strony akt miłosierdzia, że zrobił to szybko i niemal bezboleśnie.

Wtedy zdecydował, że już pora wracać do domu.

_Wtem przyleciał ptaszek, oddziobał jej nos._


End file.
